


Kawaii neko neko ai 「かわいい猫猫が愛」

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/M, I guess., I'M SUCH A FUCKING WEEABOO!, I'm such a weeaboo..., JFC, Listened to a fuckton of Vocaloid songs before writing this shit., Neko!Mikasa, Nekos, neko!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Neko!Eremika smut that came out from the top of my head...</p><p>Listened to a fuckton of Vocaloid songs before writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kawaii neko neko ai 「かわいい猫猫が愛」

~~~Kawaii neko neko ai~~~

 

Mika-neko snuggled up against Ere-neko’s tight muscular cat-boy body. Mika-neko purrs in lustful obsession as she lifts herself up from Ere-neko’s chest and lets out another purr.

“Nya~!!!!” Mika-neko shouts as she starts licking Ere-neko’s tight, muscular chest with her rough tongue.

Ere-neko purrs in response as he kisses her neck. He licks up her neck and up to her lips. The licking melts into a hot, passionate kiss.

They are both naked.

Ere-neko licks Mika-neko’s breasts and teases the nipple, eventually going full animal on the bud.

“Nyaaaaaan~!” Mika-neko moans passionately.

He works his tongue down lower, rimming the navel. He soon reaches the lips of Mika-neko’s wetness.

He licks her clit, putting just the right pressure on the small piece of sensitive skin.

Mika-neko moans and sinks her clawed fingers into his dark brown hair. She purrs in pleasure as she requested that his rough tongue go deeper into her sex.

He does what she tells him to do. His tongue goes deeper into her vagina.

“Nyaaaa…” Mika-neko purrs as Ere-neko’s thick tongue hits her G-spot.

Mika-neko reached her climax and squirt gushed from her plump sex and washed all over Ere-neko’s face.

Ere-neko licked his face clean.

He kissed Mika-neko, with her tasting some of herself.

XXXXXXXXXかわいい猫の猫の愛 XXXXXXXXX

I hate myself so much...


End file.
